Ice Skating
by livesonacloudinthesky
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara on the ice planet and promises her a "Fun"-day for once. Clara is sceptical about the Doctors of the word Fun, but comes along anyways. Oh and what a fun day it will be... Fluffy One-Shot.


**Hello!**  
**This was a promt I got on Tumblr, it plays after Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS and before The Crimson Horror.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

„Doctor, what is this place? " Clara asked stepping out of the TARDIS in wonder.

Behind her the Doctor appeared and put his big hands on her shoulders.  
"This, my love, is the ice planet, yes it's actually called ice planet, a very uncreative name I know. I thought we could do something fun today, for a change."

Clara looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you have in mind? I am not sure we have the same definition of the word Fun. I, for one, do not think its fun to surf through a sea of poisonous alien fish."

"That was one time Clara, really. Don't you trust me at all?"

Clara thought about it for a moment. She did trust him, with her life, but his image of a fun day usually turned into danger in a matter of seconds.

"Of course I trust you Chin, but let's just say your meaning of fun, is the thing I don't trust. What have you planned anyway, on this icy planet of yours?"

The Doctor grimaced: "It's not my planet, I just happen to be the one discovering it. Anyways, I thought, if you are up to it, we could go ice skating?"

That sounded quiet good, Clara had to admit. What could possibly go wrong with simple ice skating? She had done it before, when she was a child. She often went skating on the frozen lakes in the winter with her mum and dad; she defiantly knew how to skate.

"So, you're up to it? Or do I have to dare you to come along?" The Doctor asked her, still leaning against his blue box with his arms crossed in front of his chest, impatiently waiting for her answer.

Clara nodded quickly. The Doctors face lit up in return.

"Just let me get the skates and off we go!"

The Time Lord vanished inside the TARDIS. Clara leaned back against the hard surface of the space ship, looking down herself. She was still dressed in a light red summer dress, paired with her favourite biker leather boots.

Shouldn't she be freezing? It was a planet made of ice after all, but she still felt cosy warm.

"Shouldn't we be wearing winter cloths Doctor?" she asked when she heard the Doctor approached behind her.

"Of course we should. I got you something." He said and held out a thick, puffy winter coat that looked so warm and comfortable that she would never want to trade it for anything else.

"The TARDIS has a heat protection. As long we stay in a 10 meter radius it keeps us warm, but where we are going we'll need the coats."

The Doctor was wearing the exact same coat as she was, only that hers was in a lovely dark red colour and his in a dark brown one.

He gave her a pair of ice skates and led them away from the time machine.

The narrow pathway they followed was surrounded by fields of frozen grass. The nature was beautiful, Clara thought amazed. The colours were different shades of blue and grey. The sky was a rich dark blue with thousands, if not million of stars and bright colourful planets.

"This place is gorgeous Doctor!" she whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment by talking too loud. They had stopped walking and the Doctor had turned to face her, his features soft and his eyes bright.

"Yes it really is. It's a gorgeous place for a gorgeous woman."

Clara laughed and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"So, it's a date then?"

That threw the Doctor off-guard.

"What?"

But Clara kept laughing softly to herself

"Never mind Chin."

"It could be, you know, a date."

Clara's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"  
The Doctor nodded carefully.  
"Okay then. It's a date!" Clara announced grinning up to the Time Lord, who let out a quiet laugh, taking her tiny hand in his.

On their adventures they usually held hands at some point, but this time it felt different. More natural, like their hands belonged inside each others.

It didn't take them much longer until they had reached a big frozen lake. The lake was surrounded by big old leafless trees covered in a coat of ice.

"Wow. This must be the most beautiful place I've ever been to." Clara awed. "How did you even find this place Doctor? It's magical!"

The Doctor chuckled beside her, watching the young woman in her amazement.

"The TARDIS crashed here once a long time ago; I was wandering around while she fixed herself. There is not a single soul living on this planet. Only a few tourists come by every now and then. It's a real insider place, really."

The two of them changed into their skates and carefully made their way on the ice. The Doctor looked even clumsier than usual. His arms flew wildly through the air trying to find balance.

Clara instead found and kept her balance instantly.

"Are you ok over there?" she shouted giggling at the struggling alien, "Do you need some help?"

The Doctor gave her a thumps up, but Clara didn't believed him for a second. She quickly skated over to him and held out her hands: "Go on, take it, I'll show you how it's done."

The Time Lord sighed in frustration, but took her hands after all.

Slowly Clara guided the Doctor on the ice. With her help he actually managed to stay on his feet for more than two seconds.

"See, it's not that hard. Now you try alone, I'll be right with you to catch you in case you fall."

"You catch me? You do realise that you are tiny? Right?" The Doctor laughed teasingly.

"Oh come one, a little boost in confidence please Doctor. I might be small but I sure am strong."

"Alright, Geronimo!"

The Doctor and Clara let go of each other, Clara keeping a short distance to let the Doctor find his pace. It worked great for the first 30 seconds until a stray of hair fell into Clara's face and made her stumble upon her feet. Without being able slow down in time The Doctor knocked into Clara and sent him falling down on the young woman.

The Doctor wasn't quiet as heavy as she thought he would be, but the intensity was. She was hyper aware of their bodies pressing against each other.

She felt lost inside the gaze of the alien; his eyes captured her and seemed to read the depths of her soul. She didn't realize who started first, but suddenly they were kissing.

His lips felt deliciously warm against hers, despite the ice cold weather. She noticed that he tasted like ice cool mint. She wanted to move her hands up to his long floppy hair but her arms we're still trapped underneath the Doctors body. Clara couldn't tell how long they lay on the icy ground kissing, but her whole body was freezing cold.

"I'd be happy to carry on the kissing, Doctor, but I am afraid I'd turn to ice quiet soon." She murmured between the kisses. The Doctor nodded barley noticeable and got up to help Clara on her feet.

"Let's go back inside the TARDIS to get you warmed up. I am sure I can think of something that gets you warm quickly" He grinned at her devilish.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? But please Review it!**

**Always,**  
**Lena**


End file.
